


These Faded Scars still hold memories

by Twentyonebees (Big_alpha_wolf)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Car Accident, Hiatus fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Josh Is Done With Everyone, M/M, Mario Cart, Really fluffy, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tyler is a sweetheart, taco bell and Redbull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_alpha_wolf/pseuds/Twentyonebees
Summary: Josh and Tyler get in a car accident in the first month of the hiatus. Can Tyler keep Josh alive as he battles his anxiety when they stop the hiatus?





	1. Chapter 1

Josh stared at himself in the mirror. It wasn't that bad, right? He so wished he had gotten out unscathed like Tyler. All he could remember was screeching brakes and Tyler's helpless screams as he attempted to staunch the flow of blood from his face. He ran his fingers along the ragged scar that ran from his eye brow to his jawline on the left side of his face. That eye was now blueish white. Blind. He thanked the lord that he still had his right eye but cursed the fact that his left side was fucked. Long crooked scars ran up and down his left arm and torso, right were the car hit. It took a painful four hours to remove all the glass and debris from his wounds, but Tyler stayed with him through it all. He thought about Tyler for a moment before picking up his phone from the bathroom counter and texting his best friend:  
Josh: hey

Tyler: yeah?

Josh: can you come over we need to talk

Tyler: of course, be over in a minute

Josh: thanks

Josh looked at himself in the mirror once more, staring at his faded red hair before turning and walking to the living room.  
•••••••••••••  
The sound of a knock on the door jolted Josh out of his stupor an he stood to answer it. He swung the door open before walking back inside and flopping onto the leather couch.  
"You ok buddy?"  
Tyler asked, concern scrawled on his face. Josh rolled his eyes, mumbling  
"Do I look ok, Ty-dye?"  
Tyler stared at his friend, Josh was never like this. Sure he was a bit sarcastic from time to time but now he seemed snarky, almost hateful.  
Josh gave a shaky breath before whispering  
"I want to go off the hiatus, I'm ready"  
Tyler was taken aback. Going of the hiatus meant fans, interviews, pictures, shows. Josh had made it very clear he didn't want to be seen like this. Not ever. All these thoughts were racing through Tyler's head as he responded  
"A-are you sure? It would be a lot for them to see you like this."  
Josh nodded and grinned before saying  
"You have the album out right?"  
Tyler nodded slowly Josh's face broke out into a grin and he launched himself at Tyler and said  
"We tweet at sunrise!"  
In a mock British accent. He kissed Tyler's forehead before jumping off the couch and rushing off somewhere. Tyler was glad he didn't procrastinate on making the album.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh was brainstorming. What should he tweet? He would normally give this to Tyler to handle but he was in the other room arguing with some corporate asshole on the phone, trying to get them to agree to various things regarding the album, (by the sound of it, Tyler was winning). Josh finally decided to tweet one word, "Done". Simple yet effective. And sure enough the entire clique went sideways. When Tyler ultimately got of the phone, a triumphant smile on his face.   
"I got him to put our album on Spotify!"   
Josh grinned and picked up Jim, walking over to Tyler and pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh and Jim, slowly rocking back and forth  
"You're sure about this right?"  
Tyler asked quietly. Josh looked up at him, smiled, and nodded before breaking free from the hug to pick up his phone. He passed Jim to Tyler before holding up the phone to take a selfie. Tyler ruffled his brown hair as he took the picture resulting in a very cute photo. Josh contemplated posting it for a moment, staring at the ugly scars on his face and arm, but his excitement got the better of him and he posted it on Instagram with an explanation. This explanation stated:

Hi, you're probably wondering what happened. I got in a car wreck about seven-eight months ago and it hurt me pretty bad, but I'm ok now. It really does look worse than it is. And as a side note, @Tylerrjoseph and @yungjimdun says hello :)

His comments and DM's and comments were instantly flooded with condolences. He was surprised by how much support there was from his fans and even strangers. Josh wondered what he was so worried about. Tyler put jim down and picked up his keys and looked over at Josh, saying  
"Let's go out to lunch, like a celebratory kinda thing."  
Josh smiled and nodded, silently taking Tyler's hand and leading him out to the car.

The two stopped at a local café and found their seats before walking up to the counter to order. The cashier was wearing a Twenty One Pilots T-shirt and when she looked up the poor thing almost dropped the cup of coffee she was preparing. She stumbled over her words as she said  
"H-hi, what c-can I get for you today?"  
Tyler nodded in response to the hello before stating  
"Two large cinnamon tea's, please. The names are Josh and Tyler."  
She nodded and took his credit card and scanned it before starting on the drinks. Tyler couldn't help but notice the piano sitting in the back corner of the café with a sign stating in a loopy font  
If you want to entertain, please know how to play :)

Tyler smiled and walked over, sitting down on the bench. He was lucky because the only people in the café were Josh, the kind barista girl, and himself, No crowd, perfect. He started playing the tune to The Run And Go. Josh grinned as he brought over the coffee and sat down next to his boyfriend, barely noticing the scars on the back of his left hand as Tyler taught him. Soon the two were singing together and playing the relic of a piano. A small crowd had started to gather. some started to sing along, two girls bought muffins and placed them on the top of the piano as a gift. They sang another song and at the end of that one Josh grabbed Tyler's arm roughly and stared at him, terror in his eyes. He conveyed the message to his boyfriend perfectly  
"Too many people. Anxiety attack incoming..."  
Tyler stood quickly and said thanks before pulling Josh quickly out of the café. When they made it back to the home they shared Josh dropped like a stone onto the living room floor, sobbing and choking on his own tears. 

Tyler was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for ya. Fluff can go to angst so quick


End file.
